


Restart

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I been writing this monster since before we knew viperion's powers, Light Angst, Luka need a rest, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Time Loop, Viperion has been in the team from the beginning au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: The Snake’s Miraculous was rarely released.And there were good reasons for that, one of them was that many times the weight of his power was too much for the chosen.and the other reason...The snake miraculous had a ruse, and that ruse is that if something happened that wasn’t meant to happen, the miraculous would make sure it didn’t happen. Restarting the whole day.And sometimes fate was capricious and cruel.Sass knew that very well.Luka learn it when they defeated Frozer.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Sass, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	Restart

Luka was falling.

His timer had reached zero when the Akuma caught him, revealing to the world the identity of Viperion as Luka Couffaine. He had seen how Ladybug and Chat Noir had tried to save him when the Akuma unceremoniously threw him from the top of the Eiffel Tower.

_Why always the Eiffel Tower?_

He hears Ladybug’s scream.

He hears the cry of Chat Noir confronting the Akuma.

Sass clung to his shirt as if his little life would depend on it and Luka reached with his hands to the small being in a normal act of comfort the both of them.

He saw Ladybug jump after him, her face in a grimace of horror and despair.

Marinette’s blue eyes were full of tears as she tried to reach him.

Luka closed his eyes, waiting for the impact and to not have to see that look on her beautiful face. Already feeling guilty for making her cry.

_At least this is only the fifth attempt of the day …_

**“LUKA!”**

* * *

Luka opened his eyes, his heart racing miles per second, while his mind tried to process everything that was happening.

He was in his room, in his bed and he wasn’t a pool of blood at the foot of the Eiffel tower.

With a sigh he reached for his phone, seeing the date.

**[11/xx/19 - 07:25 am]**

With an annoying growl, he hid his face on the pillow covering himself completely with the blankets of his bed, no longer wanting to get up.

“How difficult is it to defeat an Akuma because he didn’t receive a discount?”

He stayed for a few moments like that, still under the warm blankets, tempted to just stay like this and sleep all day.

It was as really tempting.

“I hope you’re not thinking staying in bed all day, Masster”

Luka peeked his head from the blanket to look at his kwami. The little snake looked relaxed with the naked eye, but the teenager already knew Sass enough to see the worried glow in the little god’s eyes.

Luka sighed, but still did not get up, he was too tired, something normal when he restarted one day more than three times.

“Would there be a difference?” He growls “Even if I’m not there and things go wrong, the day would only restart again.”

Sass remained silent, watching as his chosen buried his head in the blankets again. Sighing he looked back at the small window in the room, knowing that he shouldn’t force his chosen too much when he just woke up after a Restart.

Especially when a Restart was after his own death.

Sass hear a growl behind him, he turned slightly to see Luka kicking the blankets to the floor, the teenager stared at the ceiling of his room before sighing and getting up, heading for the door. Quickly, Sass followed.

“At what time did the Akuma attack?” Luka asked heading to the bathroom.

“Around 1:00 pm” The kwami landed on Luka’s head. Seeing the defeated look of his chosen, the little snake friskily pulled Luka’s hair. “Let'ss cheer up a bit, Masster, before the attack you can ssee Marinette”

Luka looked at his reflection, his tired blue eyes stared back, along with more and more pronounced dark circles under his eyes, but he still managed to sketch a smile when he hears Marinette’s name.

Today Kitty Section would have a meeting and Marinette would be there to work in the new designs for the band. They would spend a quiet and pleasant time before the Akuma attacked.

Luka, still tired but a bit more confidant, began to get ready for the day.

* * *

The Snake’s Miraculous was rarely released.

And there were good reasons for that, one of them was that many times the weight of his power was too much for the chosen.

A second chance…

_Viperion couldn’t move his body, he had been careless and Lady Wifi had caught him and Ladybug, Chat Noir is out of service in the freezer and the villain brought her hands to Ladybug’s earrings when she saw that removing her mask wasn’t working._

_Still recording all the time._

_The hero tried desperately to break free to use his Second Chance, but it was useless. Viperion could only look helplessly as the pink light surrounded the spotted heroine, revealing to the world a girl who look familiar._

_One of Juleka’s friends…?_

_“M-Marinette?” Lady Wifi looked surprised, her eyes wide in shock and shining in regret._

_That shock was enough for her powers to fail, freeing Marinette and Viperion, who no wasted time activating his power._

_“SECOND CHANCE!”_

A second chance of an error that only the user of the miraculous could remember.

_“Please tell me that you aren’t thinking about what I think you are thinking”_

_Normally Viperion was always invaded by a feeling of security when he saw the eyes of Ladybug -Marinette- seeing her surroundings with her Lucky Charm in hand, creating a plan (usually crazy and always complex) that would lead them the victory._

_Viperion knew that the battle would be over, he and Chat Noir just had to follow Ladybug’s instructions and it would all end for the day._

_But now Viperion had a terrible feeling._

_“Ladybug!”_

_And now seeing her run straight to the jaws of a T-rex, the feeling of fear only intensified, but he forced herself to remain calm, Ladybug’s plans always worked, she would be fine, Marinette would be fine, everything would be fine._

_Only Ladybug didn’t come out of the jaws of the T-rex …_

_“Se-Second Chance …”_

A second chance to change the fate at will.

It is true that the chosen can control when to use their Second Chance in battle, but the snake’s miraculous had a ruse.

And that ruse was the second reason why Sass wasn’t often released.

If something happened that wasn’t meant to happen, the miraculous would make sure it didn’t happen. Restarting the whole day.

Luka knew about that innate power of his miraculous, but he never saw it as a bad thing, many times the “Restart” was helpful when he had already used his Second Chance or when Luka ended up being thrown to his death from the top of the Eiffel tower (Why always the Eiffel tower?). If everything else failed, he still had Restart as his Ace up his sleeve.

But sometimes fate was capricious and cruel.

Sass knew that very well.

Luka learn it when they defeated Frozer.

* * *

_A few weeks after discovering Ladybug’s identity, Viperion had made a habit of visiting Marinette Dupain Cheng’s balcony from time to time._

_The first time had been out of curiosity. Juleka always spoke well of the pigtail girl, and Viperion took the opportunity to meet her when that day Marinette had been the target of an Akuma, visiting her that night with the excuse of seeing how she was._

_It had been the first time Viperion heard the song from his heart clearly._

_As Ladybug, her song was only a distant echo thanks to the magic of the Miraculous._

_But without the magic in between, Marinette’s song rang loud and clear in his ears, luring him like a mermaid’s song._

_Luka was ashamed to admit that on that first visit he had run out of words before her to the point where Marinette had to call him by name a few times to react._

_And after that first time, it was usual for him to go to visit her, practically his feet carried him without thinking towards the balcony every time he ran across the rooftops of Paris._

_Talking about everything and nothing with her while enjoying the leftovers of the bakery, seeing her work on her designs, her pretty blue eyes without leaving her design sketchbook while he played with his lyre, or just enjoying the presence of the other in silence._

_Or the times when Marinette let him hold her tight when the memories of “Second Chance” and “Restart” were too much._

_When he finally met her as Luka the day his mother was akumatized, he already knew he was in love._

_He knew it was a dumb idea and he was end up hurt, Marinette was in love with Adrien, Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug, it was only a matter of time for both of them to realize that they were running in circles before they start to date each other._

_Luka knew very well that it would hurt…_

_But it was impossible for him not to love Marinette._

_“Do you want to take the subway with me, Marinette?”_

_Luka was happy. Marinette had invited him to the ice rink and both had a good time, it is true that Marinette had brought him as moral support and not be the third wheel in Adrien and Kagami’s date, but even so Luka was happy to just hang out with her._

_Also, even though the fight against Frozer was difficult and Chat Noir decided that he works better alone, Luka hadn’t had to use his Second Chance or Restart at all. He couldn’t help smiling and wishing all Akumas battles were like that._

_His smile died when he noticed the sad expression on the face of the girl, who looked longingly at the blond model._

_Oh…_

_Luka stared at the blond for a while before looking at Marinette again, she is still looking at Adrien._

_He knew that he should tell her to go after Adrien, he knew that sooner or later Ladybug and Chat Noir would be together, Luka knew that Marinette loved Adrien._

_He knew all that, but…_

_Would it be so bad to be a little selfish?_

_“Ma-Ma-Marinette” he calls her gently, putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped a little._

_“Oh! L-Luka! I… I’m sorry, I got a little lost in my ehh… t-thoughts!” She gave him a sweet smile that only filled Luka’s heart with more love for her. "Did you say?”_

_“I was saying that we could take the subway together, or if you prefer, we could go to a cafe, I invite”_

_Marinette blinked, staring at him for a few moments before looking back to where Adrien was, but he was already in his limousine._

_For a fraction of a second, an expression of sadness and pain crossed Marinette’s face, before looking back at Luka, smiling, only that her smile was much dimmer and her melody was much less lively, slower and full of sadness._

_“I would love to, Luka”_

_With that, they both went to a small cafe near the area. At first Marinette was still lost in her thoughts, but little by little her smile was as bright as ever._

_Both enjoyed the time together. Luka smiling when Marinette started talking about the differences between her parents ‘bakery cakes compared to those served in the cafeteria, assuring, of course, that her parents’ were better. Marinette asked how things were going with the band, listening carefully while Luka talked about a small problem they had with one of the amplifiers._

_They talked about everything and nothing, with Luka being careful not to say something that only Viperion could know. He was happy that Marinette’s song was full of happiness again._

_Happy that he can make her smile again._

_When they left the cafeteria, the sky was already a beautiful orange for the sunset. Both teenagers walked in a comfortable silence to the subway station, if they walked close enough to each other that their hands touched, neither of them said anything._

_“Thanks Luka,” Marinette said once they were in front of the bakery. “For joining me on the ice rink, for the coffee, and for… well, cheer up… thanks for being by my side today”_

_“You don’t have to thank me, Marinette,” he assures her “When you need me, I’ll be right next to you.”_

_Luka smiled, gently placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder._

_“And also, I enjoy spending the day with you”_

_Marinette’s smile widened, her cheeks turning a pretty pink color._

_And before Luka could react, Marinette quickly kissed his cheek and with a quick “Goodbye” she fled into the bakery._

_Luka stood in front of the door, his mouth open in a surprised “oh”, not knowing how to react._

_After a while, he put a hand to his cheek, a big smile forming on his lips as he turned, heading home._

_He barely pays attention to Juleka and his mother, too lost in thought, although he could hear Juleka mocking his silly love smile when they went to sleep. But Luka ignored her, so happy for the events of the day._

_Nothing could ruin this…_

_Only when he woke up, taking his phone to see the time, he notices the date of the day._

_It was 7:00 am of the day Frozer attacked._

* * *

Several times he tries.

In different places and different occasions, once even, in a desperate movement, he had confessed Marinette as Viperion.

On all those occasions, Restart was activated.

They were not meant to be.

Luka knew he should give up; he was just hurting himself.

But then he watched as Marinette’s face bright every time he invited her to a date, as she gave her answer, sometimes it was a soft and sweet yes, other times it was a barely understandable stutter that left her cheeks in a deep red color.

Luka treasured the moments he had with Marinette, even if she didn’t remember.

If she said no, he would stop.

But Marinette’s answer was always yes.

And that gave Luka the hope to keep trying.

* * *

_“Hey Sass”_

_“Yess Masster Luka?”_

_“The Miraculous Ladybug and the Black Cat are destined to be together?”_

_“…”_

_“Please tell me, Sass”_

_“… The Ladybug and the Black Cat will alwayss be together, they are insseparable…”_

_“… I see…”_

_“But that doesn’t mean they should have a romance, Masster!”_

_“Good evening Sass”_

_“… Masster”_

* * *

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

Viperion breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the ladybugs fix the damage caused by the Akuma.

Only 7 Restarts had been needed.

It hadn’t been that bad, only 3 of those Restarts had been fatal. That was a victory in Viperion’s book.

Smiling, he approached Ladybug and Chat Noir for their little “Pound it”, which was already a ritual for the three of them after the Akuma battles.

“My lady, you were wonderful as always!” Chat Noir started, all smiles as he praised the stained heroin. But before he could say anything else, Ladybug cut him off.

“Sorry Chat, but I have to go.” Her earrings beep a second time. “I was in the middle of something important and I don’t want to be more later than I already am” With that, she turned around, but not before saying goodbye to Viperion.

Viperion watched her go for a few seconds, before remembering that she was heading towards where they had left the rest of the band, and that he should also be running to that direction.

Giving a quick “Goodbye” to Chat, he ran in the same direction as Ladybug, falling into an alley near the houseboat, dropping his transformation, Luka ran to the boat to meet the others.

Only when he got out of the alley, he crashed into someone coming from the other direction, both falling to the ground.

In front of him, lying on the ground like him, was Marinette.

“Luka! Oh my god sorry! Here, let me help you!” Marinette hastily stood up, almost falling to the ground again in her haste, offering the older boy her hand to help him up.

With a smile, Luka took the offered hand, getting up again with the help of Marinette.

"Thank you, Marinette, I’m really lucky to have such a pretty girl ready to help me.” Marinette’s cheeks turned a pretty pink color for the compliment. Luka’s traitorous heart leaped at the sight of her.

Then he realized that they were still holding hands, and although Luka was completely happy to continue holding her hand, he didn’t want to risk making Marinette nervous (or more nervous than normal).

But when Luka tried to pull apart their hands to give Marinette some space, she surprised him when she refused to let go.

Luka looked at her, and noticed how Marinette avoided his eyes, biting her lips in a nervous gesture as she interlaced the fingers of their hands.

“Marinette…?”

She took a big breath of air, her beautiful blues staring at him shyly.

“I… Luka, I wanted to tell you… well, before the Akuma attacked… I wanted to tell you” Marinette was silent for a few seconds, taking a big breath of air before continuing, the next thing she said, she said it so slowly that Luka couldn’t understand a word of what she said.

“What…?”

“Oh… sorry I was nervous, well I’m still nervous… and it’s okay if you don’t want to or if you say it’s not okay, but I hope we can continue being friends… and now I’m rambling… but Luka, I… I really like you.”

Luka felt the air leaking from his lungs…

_“Marinette like me… she like me?”_

“It was hard for me to realize, and I’m sorry for that… that the 'love’ I felt for Adrien was just admiration, I just realized that some time ago, but I was scared to say something…” She gave a humorless laugh. “Love does not make you feel nervous… Love makes you feel comfortable, safe and happy, even in the most mundane moments, when you are with that person, those are the happiest moments you can live… and Luka, to me you are that person, I love you.”

Marinette looked at him, waiting for his answer.

But Luka’s brain was still processing the fact that Marinette was in love with him.

She was in love with Luka and not Adrien.

Marinette love him!

Luka was so happy to the point of wanting to jump of happiness, maybe running home, hooking up his guitar to the amps and just playing all his feelings out…

_… If something happened that wasn’t meant to happen, the miraculous would make sure it didn’t happen. Restarting the whole day…_

_"… The Ladybug and the Black Cat will alwayss be together, they are inssseparable…”_

He felt his heart sink… how could he forget? He had tried it hundreds of times, but the result was always the same.

He would just enjoy hanging out with Marinette for the rest of the day, and the day would restart, and he would have to act as if nothing had happened.

As if he hadn’t told Marinette that he loved her, as if he hadn’t kissed her, as if they hadn’t made plans for a next date…

Marinette was getting more and more nervous as she waited for his response.

Luka knew that he should reject her, even if she felt her heart was ripped out, especially since she would have to break Marinette’s heart in the process… but the time would health her heart and then maybe Adrien would stop being a blind idiot and see her and no Ladybug…

But…

He was weak… Luka couldn’t say no…

Just one more time…

Luka gave her a soft smile.

“I am very happy Marinette, I… I feel the same for you, I could relive this moment thousands of times and I would always say yes”

He would just have to avoid this alley at the next Restart, avoid Marinette entirely so that he would not have to live again this day (and the Akuma). He wouldn’t have to say no…

Luka was a coward.

“W-We could go get ice cream! Or go to a cafeteria! or well, whatever you prefer… I hadn’t planned to go that far hahaha” Both of them started walking hand in hand, both of them had already sent a message to the rest of Kitty Section that they would not return for the day.

_Just one more time…_

***

When Luka opened his eyes that morning, he stared at the ceiling of his room, feeling the soft rocking of the waves of the Seine in the boat, which almost made him fall asleep again. Not wanting to move out of his bed, Luka covered himself with the blankets to escape the sunlight, remembering the events of "yesterday”.

Marinette had ask him for date, she had said she loved him, they had enjoyed their time together looking for Andre, but when they don’t find him, they had simply gone to a nearby ice cream parlor (and Luka had to admit that the ice cream was much better than the Andre’s “magic ice cream”). When it was getting dark, Luka had taken Marinette to her house, where Marinette had not hesitated to jump and kiss him before running away while shouting a nervous goodbye, making the boy laugh. When he had returned home, he had endured the teasing from his mother and Juleka, both asking when the wedding would be.

It was also the first time that Marinette had confessed to him…

It had been a perfect day and Luka didn’t want Marinette to forget it.

With a tired sigh Luka sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes before looking around when he noticed something strange…

Luka could hear his mother on the deck and when he turned his head slightly, he could see that Juleka was still on her bed.

Strange, Juleka should already be on the kitchen…

Sass was also still asleep in his little hideaway next to his bed, when he would normally be on Luka after a Restart for him to rush and enjoy the day before the Akuma attacked.

Everything was strange…

Quickly, trying to stifle his hope, he picked up his phone and saw the time and date.

**[12/xx/19 - 07:30 am]**

“How…?”

“Masster Luka…?” The guitarist turned to look at his kwami, who was rubbing his eyes as he floated to land on Luka’s shoulder.

“Sass look!” Luka had to restrain himself not to scream and wake his sister, but it was difficult with the emotion of happiness and at the same time confusion that ran his body. “Restart was not activated! Even when me and Marinette start dating!”

Sass’s eyes sparkled excitedly at the date on his phone, sincerely happy for his chosen.

“But why?” The snake kwami looked at his chosen, who, although he looked immensely happy, was obviously confused and lost.

“Did ssomething different happen thiss time?” He asks, already suspecting the answer.

“No… I mean… it was normal, we were together, we ate something, we kissed…” Luka was silent. “Marinette was the one who confessed”

Sass nodded; Luka still looked confused.

“I thought you said that Ladybug and Chat Noir are meant to be together”

“And that’ss true, but I alsso told you that their bond issn’t necessssarily romantic.” Sass couldn’t help but sound a little annoyed at that. When he had said that to Luka for the first time, his chosen had spent a week acting like a kind of zombie.

“So, all this time…”

“It sseemss that Marinette iss the one that have taken the firsst step”

Luka looked at the date on his phone again when he noticed a new message, which made him smile in such a brilliant way that he had almost forgotten how it was done.

**MDC: Good morning! <3 I had a great time yesterday, wanna hang out again after the practice?**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone like this one!!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [My writing tumblr owo](https://bloody-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
